Line 34
is the second chapter of the seventh volume and the overall thirty-fourth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary After being asked if a Megumi Ishimaru is in the CCC, Mayu Sumimori (Eleven) answers no, but says a politician with a similar name is. Asami lowers his gun off Ishimaru and Ishimaru takes his hand off the knife hidden in his pocket. Asami isn't completely convinced that Ishimaru is not a spy. Back at F Squad's warehouse, they start questioning Sumimori about the members of the CCC. They were mostly right that some numbers aren't used. 3, 8, 10, and 14 are all missing, but 13 does exist and they currently believe it to be a politician named Kaoru Ishiyama. They plan to secure Zero Five (Ushio) who is still active on C Squad so that he doesn't interfere with the raid on the CCC hideout. Ishimaru suggests doing the raid that night. Sumimori realizes their raid is the reason she transferred data out of the hideout, although she doesn't put it together that's the same reason she was strangled. Hans Lee returns from his orders to find the car that sped away from Sumimori's unconscious body, but nothing turned up. Sawazaki tells Anzai that he and Jill are not to deploy. Since the CCC has no devil members, human officers should be able to handle it. Knowing the dangers, he puts them on standby anyway if there is an emergency. Kikuhara receives confirmation from Zero Six that he's killed Eleven. He is unconvinced. He talks to Queen over the phone about their plans to eliminate F Squad during their raid as well as cutting less than useful members of the CCC. Tsukasa gets back late from a sewing cafe and Anzai had started to worry. She made him a waist pouch to keep tranqs and nail protectors in more easily than what he was using before. Anzai is really impressed and tells her not to worry about the upcoming mission. Everyone decides to go eat out for dinner while Asami watches Eleven, Seven, and Nine. Ishimaru is disappointed in Anzai as a detective for being afraid to ask if he was a spy. The mission begins at 3 in the morning. Ishimaru, Sawazaki, and Asami will escort Zero Nine into the hideout to the computer. Zero Seven is positioned to snipe enemies is necessary. C Squad's Takimoto and Jill are on standby at the front of the hideout and Ushio is being watched for suspicious behavior by another officer on C Squad. Eleven, Yanagi, Lee, and Tsukasa are parked in a safe spot near the hideout as well. The moment they infiltrate the hideout, one of Queen's men reports it and they get ready for their plan. F Squad's infiltration unit hears the sound of three suppressed gunshots from the second floor where the computer is. Two dead bodies of homeless men are on the floor and they see one of Queen's men evacuating through a window and into a river next to the building. Ishimaru notes that the bullet shells are the same ammunition used by Division 5. As the enter the computer room, Sawazaki realizes that there were three shots and only two bodies. Then, a devil carrying a human corpse comes up the stairs. It attacks Sawazaki and everyone hears over the radio. Takimoto gets a message from Yoshiyuki Uno of B Squad - Kikuhara's squad - and police sirens approach from the distance. Kikuhara tells the details of the unfolding plan to Zero Six as they watch from a nearby rooftop. He brought seven devils and one human, all of them homeless, to the hideout. Using the same bullets as Division 5 will put the blame on them. That F Squad is using unauthorized and suspected criminals on their mission is enough to send in his Squad to stop them. Hearing the distress over the radio, Anzai deploys. Chapter Notes * Eleven clears Ishimaru of suspicion of being Jason by unknowingly giving the wrong name. * Ishimaru plans to raid the CCC hideout that night. * Tsukasa makes Anzai a waist pouch. * Everyone gets in position for the raid. Even Anzai and Jill are told to deploy in an emergency. * Using Queen's men, Kikuhara puts his plan in motion. He has filled the hideout with 7 devils and a human, killed 2 devils and the human with Division 5 bullets, and is sending his B Squad to stop F Squad for their unauthorized actions. * F Squad's infiltration unit is attacked by one of the rampaging devils. * Anzai deploys. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Mayu Sumimori * Takashi Sawazaki * Yousuke Asami * Megumi Ishimaru * Tsukasa Taira * Toshiro Sakaki * Juliana Lloyd * Zero Seven * Hans Lee * Kirio Kikuhara * Queen * Ryuusei Yanagi (no dialogue) * Zero Nine * Seiichi Takimoto * Naoya Ushio (no dialogue) * Yuu Kagasaki (no dialogue) * Zero Six (no dialogue) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters